<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>澳耀 | 岁岁 by BluishMeow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25588576">澳耀 | 岁岁</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluishMeow/pseuds/BluishMeow'>BluishMeow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>粤少说狗粮很好吃 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:47:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,895</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25588576</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluishMeow/pseuds/BluishMeow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>澳耀</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>粤少说狗粮很好吃 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854634</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>澳耀 | 岁岁</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1<br/>  “困就先睡吧？”<br/>  王濠镜撩开王耀垂在颈边的发丝，耷拉着眼皮又打了个哈欠的人扭扭脖子，又露出颈侧那两三点痕迹来。<br/>  光线昏暗的画面纷沓而来，王濠镜登时就有些自责。假期还很长，昨晚却一不小心就把他家先生折腾累了。虽然明明是王耀他先……<br/>  算了，王濠镜把人牵进卧室，反正他下次还敢。“先休息，也没什么要收拾的，我自己来。”外边日头正盛，王濠镜摁下遮光窗帘，绕回床前忍不住抚过他颈边：“对了，京哥他们下午就到。”<br/>  “嗯？这么早？”沾了枕头睡意却退了几分的王耀翻了几下，发丝缠着王濠镜的手指，一点都不想安分。<br/>  “他们说……”王濠镜看了看手机页面，有点欲言又止。</p><p>  “他们说，要先来倒倒温差。”</p><p>2<br/>  是日腊月廿八，按地区习俗，讲究“洗邋遢”，惯例是要大扫除的。只是王濠镜早就开始休假过来布置，于是这座被他粤哥吐槽“很那什么主义”的大别野，除了今年另外收拾了客房，倒也没费太大力气。<br/>  王濠镜推推眼镜环视一周。茶具已经摆了出来，矮柜重新移开腾出更多空间；食材也都提前准备得差不多，王粤说来时要给他捎份年糕；春联什么的都是王耀说自己写，王濠镜也就随他的意；至于瓜果零食——王濠镜看了看把年糕塞人手里就咸鱼躺的某粤——他已经磕上了。<br/>  “大哥呢？”瓜子壳嘎吱嘎吱响。<br/>  “在睡觉。”<br/>  王粤看着王濠镜不紧不慢把衬衫袖子放下来，不能描述的红色痕迹在他眼前一闪而过。他在心里翻了个巨大的白眼并发出了广东人的声音：丢，别藏了，不就是被猫抓了而已，我都看见了！</p><p>3<br/>  另外二人不多时就赶到。<br/>  吃过了晚饭京津二人倒是不想闲着，然而厨房俨然被粤大厨占了，捣乱不成，也没得偷吃。于是王耀敲敲他们脑阔，说天还亮着，要不你俩去趟花市就当感受年俗了，再买盆花或者年桔也成。<br/>  隔天王京给年桔挂上小红包时就被后到的几个笑了，这谁，我们京哥以前有这么早来吗？甚至年三十才终于在机场接了大小姐回来的、他单方面的狗粮阵线联盟盟友之一王嘉龙，见面打招呼挑起眉，高冷中带着戏谑。<br/>  按王京自己的看法，他们老王家过年就是从二十三算起。然而这个苦兮兮工作党几乎每年直到除夕才能下班赶回去吃上年夜饭，所以为什么大哥的假期就要比他的开始得早？闲就算了，怎么难得提早一两天，别人也来看他笑话呢？还有内部消化脱了单的那对，还是不是相亲相爱一家人了？<br/>  津子叼着棒棒糖跟另几个就着笛声打完一局斗地主，手机揣进兜里，声音也模模糊糊：哪个稀罕跟你相亲相爱了？他紧接着怼了一肘子：“大哥不是喊你过去吗，书童，不去磨墨？”<br/>  京爷无语凝噎，想了想，掏出手机点开Ali呸：“大哥！大哥！您多写几个福字让我扫一扫呗！”</p><p>4<br/>  “这是集了多少啊？”王耀左右一划，十多二十张福卡在页面上排开，他有点疑惑地抬起脸，手上还在滑，默默翻转卡片刮了奖：“这么多，你玩消除呢？”<br/>  铺好了洒金万年红、正等着王耀挥毫的京爷简直要以头抢地：“您再看看，我就差那一张敬业福，死活扫不到！”<br/>  不曾想王耀也打起嘴炮：“平常工作不上心，现在被人嫌弃不够敬业了吧？”<br/>  “哥啊，扫敬业福那靠的是运气好吧！上回扫你的，出来十多张都是爱国福我说什么了？”<br/>  他很确定那一瞬王耀在憋笑。<br/>  因为他听见王耀下一秒就说，前几天刚到这儿，濠镜一下就给我扫齐了。<br/>  好气。<br/>  你们秀恩爱都是这么玩的吗？</p><p>5<br/>  “嘿嘿，镜哥儿，”等春联贴好了，王京搭着王濠镜肩头，悄咪咪的，非常哥俩好的样子：“帮爷扫个敬业福呗？爷春节不坏你好事儿！”<br/>  王濠镜：不把我嘘出麻将桌就行，有点手痒了。<br/>  某京：哈？<br/>  哈士奇决定绕着锦鲤转圈圈。</p><p>  于是在动物园园长王耀端着炸油角走过来之前，客厅另一角落的那株桃花边上，锦鲤弯着腰在扫红包的福字，而哈士奇蹲在他的锦鲤弟弟旁边，准备用欢快摇摆的尾巴迎接他在狗年的第一个，也可能是最后一个五福。<br/>  王耀倒是觉得好笑，把咸甜馅的油角分开，走过去挑了个甜馅的，而他成功集福的锦鲤恋人就在此时站起身，看看王耀，又看看油角。<br/>  要他当着其他弟妹的面直接亲昵喂食也是有一点挑战老脸，但毕竟只是一点——因为很快，眯眼笑着的这人就略微低头，舌尖触碰到指尖，从他手里叼走了零嘴，而后又一副乖巧斯文的模样：“好吃。”<br/>  看来锦鲤变成了金毛。</p><p>6<br/>  “阿京，”王耀招呼道，“这边是咸馅，这边是甜的，放这儿了啊，想吃就拿。”<br/>  哈士奇：“嗝。”<br/>  狗粮吃撑了。</p><p>7<br/>  最后一道端上来的是红烧鱼。<br/>  这年除了赶上了立春、王耀另外做了春饼，其他倒是没有太多变化，年夜饭也向来都是就着春晚预热节目的背景音下饭。只不过因为某两人在去年这会公开，席间话题已经转了好大一圈，最后还是绕回了他们身上——一双双写满求知欲的大眼睛，闪烁着八卦的光芒，注视着自家的大家长。<br/>  而王耀就当没看见，从王濠镜碗里夹了肉，王濠镜还是笑眯眯，又给他多夹了些。<br/>  隔着一个座位的王嘉龙觉得自己的白眼可以翻得跟桌上那条鱼一样圆。</p><p>  众人：谈恋爱让人幼稚，是真的。<br/>  幼稚程度没准跟其人实际年龄成正比。</p><p>8<br/>  一众人等今年倒是很识趣，没有、也不敢试图灌王濠镜——可能也是怕麻将桌上要上演醉后算账——要闹要玩的，都在另一边喝。<br/>  这桌一小拨人闲着也是闲着，凑到一块吃起了饭后果。王耀戳完苹果抹抹嘴，长袖底下的手突然被人捏了捏，抬脸，是王濠镜举着茶杯，对着他的方向。<br/>  王耀嘴快：“想喝交杯酒了，我懂。”<br/>  “先生——”无奈和宠纵可能无处安放，王濠镜瞧着他，还是放软了笑容：“不喝酒，也干个杯？”<br/>  “这么麻烦做什么？”<br/>  王耀挨着王濠镜，抬起头，就只有一个吻的距离。</p><p>  愿年年岁岁今朝，都有你。</p><p>FIN.</p><p>04/02/19</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>